


We’re All In Love Tonight

by like_a_stray



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, Punk! Frank - Freeform, Shy! Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_stray/pseuds/like_a_stray
Summary: Gerard and Frank take a trip to a mall.





	We’re All In Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for homophobia and homophobic slurs.  
> Also this is SHIT don’t read it okay it’s not cute

❀Gerard's POV❀

Frank and I walked through the doors of the mall, fingers laced together.

I knew we must look weird to other people. Me with my bright red hair and slightly feminine facial features, and Frank with his dark, messy hair and piercings and tattoos.

We look totally out of place amongst the other people in the mall.

I didn't care about who judged us, though.

Because I had Frank.

My short, punk boyfriend who would beat up anyone who so much glared at me.

He was overprotective, yeah, but it made me feel safe and loved.

"Hey, Baby. You wanna go in there?" Frank asked, gesturing to the Hot Topic next to us.

I nodded, a smile appearing on my face.

Frank leaned in close, pressing his lips to my nose.

"You're so cute." He mumbled against my skin before pulling away.

He squeezed my hand, gently tugging me towards the doors of the store.

We both made a beeline towards the wall of band shirts. I took interest in a Misfits t-shirt.

"You want that one, Gee?" I heard Frank ask from beside me.

I nodded.

"Alright." He answered, sifting through the small pile of shirts before he grabbed my size.

The cashier rung it up quickly, and Frank paid for it before I had a chance to object.

He took the bag and thanked the cashier, complimenting her on her Slipknot sweatshirt before turning back to me.

"Frank, you really didn't hav-" my protest was cut off by Frank pressing his forefinger to my lips.

"No. I  _wanted_ to buy that for you. Let me spoil you." He said.

I sighed. "You're too good to me."

"You deserve the world, Gee. A t-shirt is nothing in comparison to what you should have." He answered.

"Now come on. There's a Bath and Body Works over there." He said, taking my hand again.

I smiled. We would go into those stores and wreak havoc. We would smell every single lotion and soap and buy about nineteen different hand sanitizers.

It was great.

We arrived at the store and Frank skipped gleefully through the doors.

I followed him shortly, walking normally instead of like a child walking into a candy store.

I guess Frank is the child and Bath and Body Works is the candy store.

He came up next to me, lacing our fingers together once again.

"Let's go mess some shit up." He said.

I grinned, following him to the large stand of jars of body butter.

Frank ended up knocking over a glass bottle of perfume and breaking it.

The people who worked there were kind and said that they didn't have a 'you break it you buy it' policy.

I had apologized a lot, Frank grinning sheepishly from beside me.

We ended up getting three hand sanitizers and a bottle of lotion each.

"You seem tired, Baby. You wanna go home now?" Frank asked me after we left the store.

I nodded, leaning forward and resting my head against his shoulder.

He left a kiss on my forehead and pulled away. "We're gonna get yelled at for PDA or something. You remember when that lady screamed at us for 'being gay' in front of her kid? Like, lady, we're gay all the time. We can't turn it off for your kid." He said with a giggle.

I laughed along with him. "Shut up, Frankie. We're gonna get in trouble for being gay again." I said.

"Oh, shush. Let's go." He responded.

We walked out of the mall. Frank turned to me, smiling apologetically.

"What?" I asked.

"I gotta go back inside. I forgot something." He answered.

"Okay. That's fine." I said.

He pecked my lips once before he left.

"So you're a fag, huh? God hates fags!" I heard someone scream. 

I turned around to see a man, cracking his knuckles.

What the fuck kind of drugs was this guy on?

"So you would enjoy it if I took you back to my place, huh?" He asked.

I felt my blood run cold. My stomach churned at the thought of anyone but Frank touching me in that way.

The man laughed again, stepping closer again. "I was only kidding. I'm not a fag like you."

I whimpered, trying to back away from him but realizing that he had backed me into a wall.

His hands were placed on either side of my head, trapping me.

I was so fucking scared.

Tears had begun to build up in my eyes.

"P-please, Sir. I'll give you money, o-or my phone. Is that what you want?" I desperately tried to reason.

"No. All I want to do is beat you. It's a sin to be gay, kid. You know that?" he asked. I didn't respond.

"I asked you a question, faggot!" He snapped, bringing his hand up to my face and slapping me hard.  _FrankpleasecomebackFrankpleasecomebackpleasepleaseplease_  I pleaded in my mind.

"My fun's only started. You get a beating for being a faggot." He hissed. Suddenly, the man was pulled off of me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?"

Frank.

I turned my gaze to the ground when I saw Frank raise his fist.

I didn't enjoy violence, but Frank was going to beat this man into the ground and he deserved it.

Frank was small, but he was muscular and energetic and could really hurt someone when he wanted to.

A little while later, the man's desperate pleas for Frank to stop and the sounds of his fist hitting the man's skin ceased.

"Geebear, hey, Baby. Can I touch you, Sweetheart?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me into his arms.

"My Baby. It's okay, Geebear. He's not going to hurt you." Frank mumbled when I started to cry.

I buried my face into his chest, my tears beginning to soak his shirt.

"I was so scared. He said that he was going to-to..." I said, not being able to finish my sentence.

"It's all okay now, love. I'm gonna pick you up, okay?" He asked.

I nodded and I was lifted into his arms.

❀

"Mmm, Geebear. That was the best orgasm I've had in a while." Frank mumbled, kissing my sweaty cheek. I blushed bright red.

"I hope it was the same for you, Gee." He said. I blushed again.

"Yeah, it was, Frankie. I love you."

 "Mm, c'mere, Baby," Frank mumbled, opening his arms.

I inched forward until I was in his strong embrace. We were sticky with sweat and cum, and I cringed at the feeling.

"I love you, too, Babe." He whispered. "That was so,  _so_ , good, Geebear. Thank you." He said.

I smiled up at him. "You're welcome," I muttered in reply.

"We gotta go shower now." He declared. I groaned and sat up slowly.

"Carry me?" I asked.

Frank just grinned and picked me up.

I was carried into our bathroom, where Frank sat me down in our shower/tub combo. He climbed in behind me, reaching over my shoulder to turn the shower on and grab the showerhead from it's stand on the wall.

I turned around and faced him. "Hi."

"Hi." He responded, aiming the water towards my head.

I squealed and flinched away. "I'm just trying to wash your hair!" He exclaimed, laughing.

I giggled and let him have his fun with the water.

"You're so silly." He muttered, beginning to massage shampoo into my hair.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." I defended.

"You're right; I wouldn't" He whispered, leaning in and kissing me gently.

"I love you."


End file.
